


Blood Brothers

by TookMeASecond



Series: My Brother's Keeper [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, M/M, Sibling Incest, Top Sam, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TookMeASecond/pseuds/TookMeASecond
Summary: Dean discovers something dark about his little brother, and for some reason he really likes it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoy reading dark fiction but haven't written any. This is my first dark fic. It's pretty mild, I may do something more graphic later. I just wanted to see how it worked out. Please let me know what you think.

The first time it happened Dean was 18. He was following some punk bitch into the woods that separated the school from a housing complex. This was the same punk bitch who had jumped his little brother at lunch that day. Except this time he didn’t have his posse of four other guys to help subdue his Sammy. In a fair fight Sam would have kicked his ass all over the school yard. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he looked around once more before disappearing into the woods, the trail narrowing around him as he went deeper.

 

The kid was about 50 yards ahead of the elder Winchester boy, and Dean was closing the gap as they got to the middle of the woods. Suddenly the kid was on his back on the ground with another boy standing over him. Sam? Dean dodged behind a tree to watch undercover. He was close enough to intervene if his little brother needed help, but he was sure Sam could handle the guy.

 

He was just close enough to be able to hear the kid on the ground coughing. Sam yelling at him to get up. Dean scanned the woods again, Sam didn’t seem to care if anyone else was around. He watched the punk stagger to his feet and look around, caught the blood streaming from his nose. Then in a totally punk move as he turned back to Sam he attempted a sucker punch. The idiot had a good foot on little Sammy, who easily ducked and landed three hard hits in succession to the kids gut.

 

Dean lifted a fist to his mouth in a silent ‘oh! Atta boy, Sam!’ He was so caught up in his excitement about Sam actually taking in some of the training he was given, he’d known Sam could hold his own but this was more than he expected, he didn’t realize Sam hadn’t stopped until it was too late. By the time Dean came back to himself Sam was standing over a motionless mound on the ground holding a rather large branch covered in blood and matter. He could see splatters of red all over his brother's face and clothes.

 

Sam’s chest was heaving as he dropped the stick on the corpse of the bully then spat. He wiped the back of his hand over his mouth and turned to walk away. A few yards ahead he ducked behind a tree and came back out with his back pack.

 

“Oh, shit.” Dean’s voice was barely audible to himself. He trekked back out of the woods to the Impala left on the road in front of the school. His eyes darted everywhere as he opened the trunk and retrieved a collapsable shovel. As he made his way back to the body he replayed the scene in his mind over and over. By the time he reached the boy he was horrified to have to palm the erection pressing into the zipper of his jeans.

 

As he buried the boy he rationalized in his head. It’s cause Sam held his own. It’s cause the kid was a punk bitch bully. It’s cause Sam had remained calm under pressure and eliminated a threat. Oh, God, they were so screwed.

 

He made it back to the motel before dark. Sam looked so relieved to see him, greeting him with a hug. Dean ruffled his hair and tried to remain calm. It was eerily easy in the face of a kid who held no hardness in his eyes. There was no stiffness to his gaite. Sam was acting as if nothing ever happened. Dean caught himself wondering if it was the first time or if his kid brother had done this before. And for some God forsaken reason he felt the blood rush to his groin.

 

~*~Blood Brothers~*~

 

Dean had taken to following Sam around a lot more. He was sure his brother had no idea. Sometimes he would have to take a longer route to drive back to wherever they were staying to beat Sam home without being seen. Then he’d sneak out late at night and clean up whatever mess Sam made. He wasn’t sure he needed to, wasn’t sure Sam would ever be caught. Except for that one time Sam spat on the dead bully he hadn’t left a piece of himself, that Dean saw, behind. But he always took care of Sammy, then after he took care of himself.

 

He’d also started doting on his little brother a little more. He wasn’t sure what was wrong with him, but the more he saw Sam kill the more he was infatuated with him. He had cleaned up 4 messes in the last 6 months, each making him more and more on edge. Touching more, offering to spend more time. He had all but forgotten the skirts he used to chase. Sam seemed to appreciate it, though he never asked why. Their relationship was better than ever and Dean accepted their situation and quit questioning his sanity.

 

~*~Blood Brothers~*~

 

It had been a year and a half since Dean first saw Sam kill. Sam was 16 now and Dean was getting a little worried. Not for himself or Sam, more for everyone else. He had no intention of turning his brother in, no one ever questioned them. It probably helped that they moved around so much. Sam didn’t seek out victims. They were all people who fit the profile of someone society could do without. Nevermind it wasn’t their job to judge. Dean rationalized once more that these people were no better than the monsters they hunted.

 

These days Dean was more afraid for their father. He and Sam butted heads a lot lately, the older boy stepping in between when it got too loud. He just didn’t want Sam to see John as a threat. Sam had killed 9 people, almost half were people that messed with Dean. Those were the best, after he cleaned them up the orgasms from jacking his cock were hard and fast. Sam’s name on his lips, fading into the night.

 

Eventually John moved on. He officially handed Dean the keys to the Impala and told him he’d check in on them. He gave Sam a hard look before grabbing his duffle and walking to the door. Dean dared a glance at his tall little brother and, for the first time, saw a hard glint there that might have been present the entire time. Did John see it? Is that why he left? Did his dad know? He knew John wouldn’t say anything and was glad, for the first time in his life, to see his father leave.

 

~*~Blood Brothers~*~

 

The brothers had found themselves a hunt in Michigan, upper peninsula. The population was low and they had evidence that this Wendigo was nearly ancient. No one ever caught on to the missing hikers and campers because of the treacherous woods. No one except the boys. They discovered it, hunted it, and put it down.

 

Sam and Dean had gone to a bar for a few drinks and to exercise Sam’s new fake ID. He was 18 now, and even though he looked older he still got carded. Dean was a couple drinks in and started to notice a difference in Sam’s demeanor. In the past 6 months it had become a habit to seek out the blood lust. That’s what Dean called it. Sam still only went after people who hurt others, but instead of waiting for them to come to him he watched and picked them out.

 

Dean could see Sam’s eyes scanning the crowd, looking for his next victim. It had been a couple of months since he’d cleaned up one of this brothers messes. And he was past the point of finding it odd that he was aching for it as well. He was sure that Sam still didn’t know the part his brother played in his extra curricular activities. He didn’t know how the kid would take it. Dean was, however, still sure Sam wouldn’t hurt him.

 

“I’m gonna head in. I’m beat.” Dean threw a few bills on the counter and downed his beer. Sam eyed him curiously, but offered a smile in return to Deans.

 

“Alright, night, man.” Sam patted him on the back as he walked by. Dean left the bar but instead of walking back to the motel he perched himself across the street in the shadows to watch the door. He found himself really hoping Sam picked someone up tonight. He started thinking about Sam’s past kills, subconsciously palming his growing cock. About an hour after he had left he watched his brother leave with a less than stellar looking hooker.

 

The pair made their way down the street past the 25 yard stand of trees. He watched Sam hitch a thumb toward the forest and nod his head. She shook hers and grabbed his hand, stumbling and laughing. He laughed back and grabbed her shoulders to steady her, their foreheads touching. Heat pooled in Dean’s gut, a mix of arousal and rage. The girl pulled back and allowed Sam to lead her into the trees, seeming to forget her initial hesitance.

 

“Wrong move, bitch,” Dean rumbled low as he hopped up and scanned the street. He pulled the hood from his jacket over his head and stood. He made his way across and to the tree line, listening for sounds to give his brother away. The girl was none too quiet and the moon was bright enough that the woods were visible. Dean was highly skilled in being quiet and as long as he moved slowly he could sneak pretty close.

 

Soon he was peeking from around a tree, the sight before him causing him to pinch the base of his cock to stave off his orgasm. The hooker was on her knees in front of Sam, his little brother trying to shove his entire dick in her mouth. She looked like she was trying to enjoy herself, but Sam didn’t seem to care whether she was or not. He had a fist full of her hair, his other palm on her chin with a thumb and first finger by her ears. Her hands on his thighs.

 

Dean slipped his hand into his jeans and pulled out his full erection, he slowly started squeezing and stroking. He didn’t want to get off, not yet, but he loved the tease. Picturing Sam between his legs, stroking him. Sam above him, fucking his mouth instead of the whore. The hooker’s hands started scratching and pushing at Sam’s thighs. She was making strangled noises deep in her throat which only seemed to egg Sam on.

 

He watched as his brother skull fucked her in earnest, pulling her hair and holding her jaw open. His hips pistoned into her face, growing slightly erratic. Dean pinched himself again and began moving to the side, away from the route Sam would take back out of the woods, never taking his eyes off of the pair.

 

By the time Sam threw his head back and grunted the girl on the forest floor was motionless. Her eyes stared up at him unblinking. Sam pulled off her face and shoved her backward, straining to stay upright. “Stupid cow. Sell your kid now.” He fixed himself into his jeans and stood straight up, panting into the night. He gave the corpse one last kick before trudging out of the woods, satisfied.

 

This was probably the least gruesome scene Dean had had to fix, but it was the first one Sam had gotten off at. Dean just assumed it didn’t arouse him, but maybe he helped himself after, too. Which brought the picture of them helping each other. He pinched his cock again. Either way he had work to do. He regained most of his composure and waited a while until he was sure Sam was gone. He wasn’t sure what his story would be when he went back to the room, he’d figure that out when he was more clear headed.

 

Dean pulled the collapsable shovel from his small duffel and scouted the area for a spot clear enough to bury a body. He threw the shovel into the dirt to test how lose it was an turned to his bag at the base of a tree. He was bent over when he heard the crack of a snapping twig. Dean never had time to turn by the time he was standing he was thrown against the tree in front of him, a heavy weight on his back.

 

‘Oh, shit’ He grunted with the force. His first thought was the cops, but there were no flashlights and no one announced themselves. A pissed pimp? “Did you like the show? Following me was a bad idea, bitch.” The voice in his ear was a growl, but he’d know it anywhere.

 

“S-Sammy?” The pressure on his back let up slightly, then a huff of breath. Dean was yanked off the tree, spun around and shoved back with a forearm across his chest and a knee between his legs, really close to his erection. He swallowed hard, putting his hands up where Sam could see them. ‘Oh, shit, this could be it.’ Sam threw the hood off his head.

 

“What the fuck are you doing here, Dean?” Sam adjusted his arm to press closer to his brother's throat, simultaneously shifting his leg higher. Dean was sure he could feel how hard he was. Then there was cold steel against his neck.

 

“Sam! Wait! I was just gonna bury her.” Dean had watched his brother kill enough times to know Sam’s speed and strength. He wasn’t going to try and fight his way out of this until he had exhausted all other options. Sam shifted his knee causing his brother to let out an unintended groan. He saw Sam’s lips quirk up in a smirk.

 

“You like watching me, Dean?” His tone was questioning, but Dean knew it was more of a statement. The knife was removed and he heard it sheathed. His hand came back up to lift his chin and rub a thumb over Dean’s bottom lip, he sucked in a breath. Sam moved his knee up tighter against his brothers balls, almost painfully.

 

“Yes. Yeah, Sammy. I like watching.” His heart was pounding in his chest. He was still pretty sure Sam wouldn’t hurt him, especially if his brother didn’t feel threatened. But he never expected to feel Sam reciprocate the excitement. Not like he felt when Sam pressed his own erection into Dean’s hip. Dean shuddered and dropped his hands to Sam’s hips, pulling him tighter.

 

“Tell me,” Sam growled in his ear, dropping his knee. Dean sighed in relief, but gasped when Sam ground against him.

 

“The... the first time, you were 14. I was gonna beat that bully into a pulp. I was following him through the woods. Then you were there, and you hit him. And kept hitting him. I froze, I didn’t even want to stop you.” He took a breath and leaned his head back against the tree. He felt Sam reach down and grab his cock, hard. “Ah! I watched you leave, got a shovel and buried him. I was so hard after that, I jacked off.”

 

“You been cleaning up my messes, Dean?” Suddenly Dean loved the way his name was rolling off of Sam’s lips. Then he felt Sam’s warm, wet tongue trail up the side of his face. His answer came out on a shuddered breath. His ‘yes’ barely audible. “Clean it up then.” The comfortable weight was gone, Sam was stepping back looking at his brother expectantly. This was a test. Dean would not fail.

 

He looked around for the shovel and hit his knees next to it, working it into the dirt and digging a pit big enough to curl the hooker up in. He felt Sam’s presence behind him, wanted to lean back into his brother’s strong legs. But he had a feeling this wasn’t going to be it for the night. He wanted to see what Sam would do next. His arms and shoulders were burning with the effort to keep up a steady pace. He was about halfway through with the hole.

 

Sam hit his knees behind his brother. His strong, perfect brother. The brother that had been watching him, accepting him. Dean, who had always taken care of him. And now he learns his brother has been taking care of him since the beginning. That bully was his first kill. He was sure in that moment Dean had seen and cleaned them all. He moved his hands around Dean’s front to rest on his thighs, feeling them clench and move as he dug. He smoothed his hands up, over his brothers still straining erection to his flat stomach. His caress was soft and loving. Dean whined.

 

“Shhh, you’re doing so good, big brother, almost there. Then I’m going to play with you.” He felt Dean shudder under his hands and moved them up to his shoulders under his jacket. Sam rested them there softly, loving the hardness under his palms. Dean was panting, but he refused to stop. He wanted to be good for Sam.

 

Dean felt a weight on his back as Sam looked over his shoulder. “That’ll do, Dean. It’s perfect. Stay right here.” Dean sat back on his heels breathing quick and deep, the biggest grin on his face. He rested there with his hands on his thighs watching Sam haul the hooker and toss her into the hole. He threw her purse in after grabbing whatever cash she had. “She came up to me in the bar, asked if I wanted to take her home. I told her to buzz off. She said if she ‘wasn’t my thing’ maybe I’d like her 10 year old son instead.” Dean dropped his chin to his chest. “Fill ‘er up.”

 

It didn’t take nearly as long to bury her as it had to dig the hole. But by the time he was done Dean’s arms were burning. He sat there on the ground, dirt smudged and breathing heavily. Sam hit his knees in front of his brother and palmed his crotch, grinning when he felt he was still hard. “Has this been here the whole time?” Dean nodded, licking his lips. Then Sam was on him. Their first kiss.

 

Sam had a hand on the back of Dean’s neck, holding him close, while the other worked open his brothers belt and jeans. Dean moaned into his brother’s mouth as Sam reached in and started stroking his erection. “You like that, big brother? Yeah? Oh, shit, I’m gonna fuck you so good.” Dean couldn’t hold still anymore and reached up to grab Sam’s hips, trying to pull him closer. Sam broke the kiss and shoved Dean onto his back. He worked off his older brothers boots and tore his jeans down his legs.

 

“Oh, fuck, Sammy,” Dean gasped out as Sam settled between his legs. Sam lifted his fingers and shoved two into Dean’s mouth.

 

“Get ‘em nice and sloppy, they’re gonna open you up.” Dean obeyed, his eyes rolling back into his head as he ran his tongue over the pads of his brothers fingers, sucking and moaning around them. The tip of Sam’s tongue poked out of his mouth watching Dean’s perfect pink lips around his fingers. Then they were gone and Sam was kissing him again, putting all his weight on his mouth. He moved his hand from Dean’s cock to hold himself up as he shoved both fingers in.

 

“Ah! Fuck!” Dean did his best to relax around Sam’s fingers, arching his back and spreading his legs wider. Sam watched his face intently, able to see most of the emotions cross over his features even in the dark.

 

“So fucking pretty like this, Dean.” Sam started moving in and out, a little farther in each direction every time. It didn’t take long before he added a third and started the process again. Soon Dean was shoving his ass down on Sam’s fingers, trying to buck his hips under the weight of his bigger little brother. “That’s it, show me how you want me.”

 

“I want you to fuck me... so bad. So long. Please, Sam… wanted this forever.” Sam grinned and twisted his fingers, watching Dean’s back arch as he released a sound Sam had never heard him make. Sam bit his bottom lip and leaned closer to Dean’s face, hitting the spot again. Dean’s back arched and his eyes squeezed shut.

 

“Fuck, so pretty.” Then Sam’s fingers were gone. Dean opened his eyes to see his brother on his knees between Dean’s legs, slowly undoing his belt and jeans, slipping his hard cock out of them. Sam loomed over his brother for a moment, slowly stroking himself. Dean was sure it was to show him what he was about to take. Sam was huge, proportional, and he knew it. Dean dropped his head to the forest floor as a groan escaped his lips. “Oh, yeah. This is all for you big brother. You’re gonna love it.”

 

Sam released himself and leaned down over Dean, a hand on either side of his head. “Put it in.” Dean scrambled to line his brothers cock with his hole. Sam shifted his hips forward a few times until the head popped in. It was a little difficult considering they had no lube, other than the spit Sam used to open him up. But the younger man went slow, not wanting to hurt his brother. It was almost strange, to be so turned on by Sam’s violence only to be treated with care in the aftermath. But Dean was appreciative.

 

“So fucking tight, big brother. Taking my cock so good.” Dean moaned and lifted his legs to wrap around Sam’s back, giving him a better angle as he relaxed and Sam pushed in more. When he finally rested flush against Dean’s ass Sam lowered his head and rested their foreheads together. “This is going to hurt. We’ll use lube next time.”

 

“Next time?” Dean couldn’t stop the words from coming out. Sam chuckled slightly as he ground his hips down.

 

“Of course. You’re mine now. To use as I please.” At that Sam pulled out almost all the way and fought himself not to slam back into his brother. But he did slide back home in one long stroke. Dean hissed in a breath through his teeth and hooked his ankles together to keep himself from trying to close his legs. “Such a good boy.” Sam’s words came out on a grunt as he pulled out again and slid back home. This one was slightly easier and Dean assumed it was Sam’s precome slicking the way. Which was so hot.

 

Dean reached down between them to grab his cock but Sam growled and bit his neck just below his ear. “Mine. Don’t touch unless I say so.” Dean gasped out a breath and pulled his hand up, his cock throbbing at the sound of Sam’s demanding voice. He was too enthralled to be able to wrap his head around what was going on right now. Sam said he belonged to him, Sam said they were going to do this again. His entire life just shifted to a world he never thought possible.

 

Sam was fucking him in earnest now. Grunting every time he slammed himself home. The pain was completely gone, the ghost of it increasing the pleasure. Dean shifted his hips slightly and the head of Sam’s cock hit his prostate head on. He threw his head back and yelled, a hand clamped down on his mouth. “Shut the fuck up.” The command was another growl and damn if his little brother taking control like this wasn’t fucking hot. Dean nodded and whimpered as Sam kept hitting his prostate, causing Dean to tense up, clamping his muscles around Sam’s cock.

 

“I’m going to try something,” Sam’s breathing was labored, his words punctuated by thrusts. “I want you to come when I say. I’m not going to touch you. And neither are you. You’re going to come when I say.” Dean nodded, pretty confident he could do this for Sam. He had been holding back his orgasm for way too long.

 

Sam’s hips pistoned into Dean, the rhythm faltered and Sam clenched his teeth and grunted. “Fuck! Shit! Come, Dean. Come on my fucking cock.” Sam threw himself backward, grabbed Dean’s hips and dragged his ass up, holding him still and fucking into him with his head thrown back. At this angle Dean’s face was covered in his own come as he finally found his release. His muscles clenching around his brother again as Sam filled him with his seed.

 

Dean was lowered to the ground and he felt Sam lean over him again. Then there was a warm, wet tongue cleaning himself off his face. After getting most of it Sam shoved his tongue in Dean’s mouth, licking and sucking at Dean’s own. The older brother moaned at the taste of himself on his brother's tongue.

 

~*~Blood Brothers~*~

 

The brothers continued their little game. Dean would follow Sam, trying his best to stay hidden. It was slightly more difficult now that Sam knew he was there. But he was rewarded if he could remain undetected. Sam would watch Dean dispose of and clean up whatever mess he’d made. Then Dean would get fucked. They relished in their little game. Sam was completely normal during the day. Always listening to his big brother, training and hunting. But as soon as darkness fell it rose in Sam.

 

Dean would find himself dropping to his knees, so willingly. Sam a dark, beautiful force he didn’t want to run from. Their relationship was perfect. Their hunts, for monsters or people, continued. There was nothing in the world Dean wanted more.


End file.
